


Second Chance (at a Last Stand)

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not entirely consensual sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, be warned, but not non-con either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Clint knows he's screwed. But he's minding it less and less by the minute.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Second Chance (at a Last Stand)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606975) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic). 



> So much love to Gecko for the inspiration and permission to continue her fic. SMOOCHES.  
> (And also a ton of love to Orcas for the beta. Thank yoooooou!)

When Clint wakes up, he's firmly tied to a chair, his head is throbbing, and his ribs hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. Probably one or more of them is broken.

And he is completely, totally naked.

"Good. You're awake," the woman says in English and Clint slowly lifts his head to find her sitting on the bed in front of him, all prim and proper, her knees crossed beneath the grey pencil skirt she's wearing. There's no sign of the man, but Clint hears water running in the bathroom so that answers that.

"I'd say I'm sorry we had to strip you, but honestly? I'm not. We had to make sure you didn't have the microchip on your person," she continues, the expression on her face changing from a faint smile to a lascivious leer. "Besides, you aren't exactly hard on the eyes."

Clint knows he should be more than a little concerned by her look and should be trying to figure out an escape plan right now, but then she licks her lips and uncrosses her legs, giving him a tantalizing glimpse of creamy skin, muscular thighs and more, and his brain suddenly short circuits.

The door to the bathroom opens at exactly that moment and he reluctantly pulls his eyes away from the woman to study her companion. The guy's man bun has fallen out - Clint vaguely remembers it happening during the fight - and his hair is hanging long and tangled over his shoulders. His bare shoulders. His extremely well-muscled, bare shoulders, which lead directly to an equally well-muscled, bare chest with six pack abs that make Clint's mouth water. And those abs lead directly to a line of hair pointing to the waistband of his trousers and the promised land.

Clint swallows. Had he thought this guy's _eyes_ were amazing? Hell, this guy's got the whole package.

Including one arm that's not entirely organic, Clint realizes a little too late. Sure, his right arm is flesh and blood and muscle, but the other is cybernetic. Well, that explains how he managed to knock Clint out so easily. Artificial strength will always win out over pure muscle. Although looking at the thick veins standing out on the guy's human arm and his firm chest, Clint doesn't really think he'd have had much luck against him either way.

Clint carefully shakes his head, conscious of his throbbing headache, and tries to clear it. 

What the hell happened?

Right. They'd had a fight. One where Clint had managed to hit the guy in the face with his pistol before the woman had disarmed him. And yeah, now that he remembers, he can just about make out the purple bruise and hastily cleaned up cut on the guy's temple. The wounds are mostly, but not completely, hidden by his hair.

"He ok, Natalia?" the guy asks, shaking the hair out of his eyes.

She nods. "Just a little dazed."

"Think he'll give us what we want?"

"Oh, I guarantee it, James. He's ours now."

She smirks and the guy - James, Clint repeats to himself, his name is James - grins back at her.

Clint blinks.

Jesus. When James smiles like that, he's ten times hotter than he already was. Or maybe it's the fact that he's shirtless. Whatever it is, Clint feels a jolt of arousal shoot through his groin, and while he's thoroughly trained to keep his facial expression neutral, there's nothing he can do to keep his dick from jumping to attention. Nor can he hide it, given that he's naked and tied to a chair.

And that's when what they've been saying registers. Clint blames the fact that they're speaking Russian, probably with the hope that he wouldn't understand them, and that his Russian is serviceable but not the best. But he can't deny the real reason he's slow on the uptake; it's because he's distracted by the two of them..

"I wouldn't say I'm _entirely_ yours," he counters in stilted Russian.

Natalia raises an eyebrow at the language and then switches over to English. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong."

She stands and approaches Clint's chair and without pause wraps her warm, strong hand around his fledgling erection, making Clint moan at how good it feels. Fuck. Has it really been that long since he's been touched by someone like this?

He grits his teeth and tries to think of something else, _anything_ else. 

It doesn't really work. 

"If you think this'll get me to tell you where the chip is, you're very mistaken," he says as he tries to hold back another moan.

She shrugs. 

"Neither one of us is above fucking for information, but this has absolutely nothing to do with that. Does it, James?" she asks, shooting a quick glance at James before stroking Clint's dick firmly a few times until he's more than just a little hard. A small drop of precome oozes from him and she slides her thumb across it, spreading it across the head of his dick, before letting go of him completely and sucking the wet digit into her mouth. 

If Clint hadn't already been so damned turned on, that would have pushed him over the edge.

"So if this doesn't have to do with the chip, what does this have to do with?" he questions. 

"The chase," James answers, grin getting even wider if that's possible. 

And that's when Clint realizes how fucked he is. Or how fucked he's about to be.

Natalia leans in close and plants one hand firmly but gently on Clint's chest while the other curls around his neck and pulls him in for a thorough, wet kiss, one that has Clint straining against the ropes that bind him. His ribs don't much care for that, but the taste and feel of her mouth against his are totally worth the discomfort. And even if it isn't, he's too far gone to care.

She releases his lips and gives James a come-hither look over her shoulder. 

"Do you want a taste?" she asks.

He nods and comes over to them, pressing a brief kiss to Natalia's lips before kneeling down between Clint's splayed knees. Then James deepthroats him, and Clint can't hold back the guttural moan that emerges from the back of his throat. 

Fuck, James definitely knows what he's doing.

Natalia chuckles and takes his earlobe between her teeth. Her tongue swirls against his ear, an alluring counter-rhythm to Jame's tongue on his dick, and he shivers. He can't… he shouldn't…

"It's ok, любимый. We have you. Let yourself go," she whispers.

So he does. 

His hips cant up off the chair all on their own, causing his ribs to protest furiously, and he lets loose a string of profanity as he comes.

When he comes back to himself, it's to find James rocking back on his heels, his mouth and chin glistening with a mixture of spit and Clint. He lifts a hand to wipe it off, but Natalia, quick as a cat, stops him and kisses the wetness off his lips instead.

If he hadn't just come so forcefully, Clint thinks he'd almost be able to get hard again.

He takes a deep breath, ribs be damned.

"So is that it? Are we done here?" he asks cockily, because despite the fact that these two just so thoroughly and completely wrecked him, his life is still in a pretty precarious position right now.

"Not quite," James says.

That's when James punches him in the ribs again and Clint blacks out for the second time that day.

\---

When he wakes up again, James and Natalia are gone, but he can hear someone moving around out in the hall. The hotel staff? Another assassin? Or James and Natalia, returned to finish him off? He steadies his breathing and tries to calculate if he's in decent enough shape to use the chair he's still tied to as a weapon. His ribs have taken a brutal beating today; he's not sure how much fight he has left in him.

Thankfully, he doesn't need to find out, since when the door swings open, it's Kate standing there, in that ridiculous purple jacket she insists on wearing everywhere, even though it's the most conspicuous thing ever. She doesn't have her bow - too obvious to be walking around with it in a public hotel - but her hand is in her pocket and he knows with absolute certainty that her fingers are wrapped around the handle of her pistol.

"Ewww! Clint! Why are you naked?" Kate asks with a grimace as she cases the room then checks the bathroom before rushing over to cut his bindings loose.

"Didn't really have much choice," Clint laments as she frees first one ankle and then the other.

Kate stops slicing at the rope around his wrists. "Oh my God! Did you have sex with them?"

"Um, not exactly," he wheezes, slowly sitting forward and assessing how bad his ribs really are, especially now that James has taken a second shot at them. Oh yeah, there are definitely a couple of fractured ones. He's surprised he hadn't felt more pain when… Well, when. "More like sex was had with me."

Kate frowns and wrinkles her nose. "That doesn't really make it sound any better."

"Trust me, there's no pretty way to put it."

"So, not that I don't trust you _completely_ but did they find the chip?"

"Not on me, no. I ditched it as soon as I noticed them tailing me. But they're smart. I can't guarantee they won't find it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Clint stands, wobbling a little - God only knows how long he was tied to that chair - and looks down at this naked body.

"Could I maybe get dressed first? Feeling a little exposed here, Katie-Kate."

Kate grimaces and then turns her back to him. "Uh, yeah. That would probably be a good idea."


End file.
